dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zosisselth
Zosisselth is one of the supporting characters of the upcoming Fanfic "DxD: Virtues" written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun. She was born between a Dragon and a Devil; a Hybrid of two different species. However, she was exiled from her Draconian tribe for not being a Pure-Blooded Dragon and rejected from the other Devils. The one who appeared in her time of need, was Tatiana. She was once somebody who believed in the law, however, when she was banished from her tribe, this justice she so sought crumbled apart. She is the Fifth Virtue of the Seven Virtues. Appearance Zosisselth has a slightly pudgy, petite, physique, with thick and chubby legs, which could be due to her eating so much. She has fair skin, with a slightly red nose, a bright, baby blue right eye, and a bright red left eye with a black slit in the middle that has a golden edge around it. She wears her light, pale blue hair into a set of twin tails on the side of her head, with black ribbons tied around it that has her bangs being uneven and fringed, which was due to laziness on her part. She has the number five Roman numeral (V) engraved onto the back of her left hand, though she hardly bothers to remember it is there. She wears a mostly black trench coat with white accents, that falls down to just past her knees, that has a black dress shirt underneath, with a red tie hooked onto the collar. She wears black combat boots that go halfway up to her knees and a black eye patch with a golden V over her left eye, which she wears most of the time, unless she starts getting serious in a fight. Personality Zosisselth is a lazy, peaceful, and happy-go-lucky girl, who dislikes to work and tries to live a carefree life by playing video games and eating plenty of food excessively. She oversleeps practically everyday and stays up late into nearly every night. Though she is a kind girl, she doesn't try to help others unless it's happening in front of her and someone else goes to help first - she's anxious around others. However, when Tatiana is involved, she tries her best as she tries to look good in front of her; she turns into a diligent person. She believes in Tatiana completely, as she promised to bring about a world of no law, of no rules that to follow - something that she badly yearns for. She also has a habit of speaking in third person, though when she's serious, she speaks regularly. She can be a bit of a pain to work with, as she always complains and shows no motivation. History Zosisselth was born secretly between a Dragon and a Devil, however, her birth was a cause of great worry. The Tribe of Dragons that she was a part of, did not allow for their members to mate with other species - only other Dragons. Because of this, births were few and far between, so she would receive plenty of attention by the other Dragons. To combat this, her mother, Gloxinia, decided to raise her in secret. She would keep Zosisselth hidden within her own body and travel with her tribe, whilst teaching her child of the world and the laws she would have to follow upon growing up. However, things would not go well. Zosisselth was eventually discovered by the other Dragons when she wandered away from her mother when she wasn't paying attention. This action, had a disastrous result. Zosisselth was taught that killing for no reason, was not okay. However, the rule of the Dragon Tribe she was apart of - was that if a child was born between one of their own and a different species, then that child would be discarded; as in, killed. Gloxinia protected her daughter, allowing her the chance to flee in terror, however, she payed for it with her life. Zosisselth manged to escape and she hid herself away in a cave she had found. As the years passed, she eventually left her new home and went looking for others - for Devils. However, upon discovering them, she quickly found out that she wasn't accepted among them either. It was most likely because the first group of Devils she had known, were Pure-Blooded and despised those who weren't born full Devils, but because of this, she had ran away once more. She holed herself up in her cave and turned it into a sort-of "Dragon's Lair" where she lived freely. She had yearned for a world where there would be no prejudice, but she didn't have the motivation to work towards this goal. She felt bad, and she despaired. However, her meeting with Tatiana changed everything. Promising to make the world a place where there was no prejudice or "law" to bind all else, Zosisselth accepted her new name and position as one of the Seven Virtues. As someone with basically no life experience, she followed Tatiana based on vague promises - though because of this, she managed to live a more happy and fulfilled life. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength - As a Dragon Devil Hybrid, her strength is far beyond what most Devils could obtain, though less than what powerful Dragons can have. She is strong enough to easily stop any physical attack from anyone in the Seven Virtues, with hardly any effort. Immense Durability - As a Dragon Devil Hybrid, she can take multiple powerful attacks with hardly any injury, to the point where even a mountain chucked at her would crumble away upon hitting her, leaving her with only the most minimalist of scratches. Enhanced Speed - As a Dragon Devil Hybrid, she has a very high speed, however, as she hardly bothers to exercise this speed, it is far from what it could be. Though she is fast enough to dodge several attacks at once, she'd rather just stand there and take the hits instead of sparing the effort to dodge - that is the kind of person she is. Enhanced Stamina - As a Dragon Devil Hybrid, the amount of stamina that she has is greater than most High-class Devils. She can spend three days awake and only start to fall asleep on the forth, and still fight - though with some difficulty. Enhanced Sense of Smell - As a Dragon Devil Hybrid, her sense of smell is at such a level that she can follow someone based on a scent they left three weeks ago - if the scent is still there. This has earned her to be called the "creepiest" out of the Seven Virtues, however. Dragon Flames - As a Dragon, she can produce hot, light blue flames from her mouth, however, she has shown the capability to materialize these flames around her hands and fire them off. Flight - As a Dragon Devil Hybrid, she possesses a set of wings to fly on - with two being that of a Dragons and two being a Devil's. Shapeshifting - Because she is a Dragon, though a Hybrid, she can change part of her appearance to a more Dragon-like appearance. She has even shown the ability to morph her face into someone else's, though with some strain. Telepathy - By concentrating, she can send her thoughts to one person at a time and receive as well. Adept Hand-to-Hand - She has learned how to fight with her bare hands, however, she has shown poor skill in showing even a little resemblance to techniques learned. Nightvision - As a Devil, a creature of the night, she can see in the dark as if it was day, though shadows still hinder her vision. Trivia * She is based off of Saiko Yonebayashi from Tokyo Ghoul * Her mother's name, Gloxinia, is from the Seven Deadly Sins, from the first Fairy King. * The nickname "Dragon Priestess" is just something the Seven Virtues call her as she is part Dragon. * Her height is four feet six inches, her weight is around eight pounds, and her three sizes are unknown. * Her bust size is the largest among the Seven Virtues, much to the envy of a few of its members. * She likes Food (especially ham, bananas, and candy), video games, sleeping in, and Tatiana. * She dislikes laws, working, and being lied to. * She is currently three hundred and fifty eight, and she has forgotten when her birthday is, much to her own dismay. * Though she has forgotten what date she was born, she still insists on getting presents - though on a random day of each year. * She is the laziest of the Seven Virtues and the one with the least amount of motivation. * The name she currently uses is actually a fake; given to her by Tatiana as a way to move forward from her past. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils